


Mine

by Madam_Battina



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Licking, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Battina/pseuds/Madam_Battina
Summary: Chapter 1 is a smutty treat. chapter 2 onwards goes through the sequence of smutty events that got them there and beyond. Be warned, sexual cohabitation and discovering, some fluff but mostly smut ahead. Strictly Venom symbiote and Eddie romance-athon. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writting it...Explicit for obvious reasons. See tags.





	1. Chapter 1

_How did I get in this position?_

**"** **Gn-Good. Eddie does that feel good?"**

"MM hmm." Eddie whimpered, his hands fisting at his bedsheets and gathering some between his teeth. His body was being rocked back and forth against the bed, and he scrunched his dark blue eyes shut. His hands pawed up the bed to brace against the headboard to steady himself. But that just meant he was fucked even _harder_ , deeper, and that building feeling in his core was frothing higher and higher beneath the surface.

**"** **Oh yes, I can tell you like this Eddie. Your oxytocin levels are spiking. You'll cum really soon. Would you like that Eddie?"**

"Yes!"

_I cried out like a chic. Damn it. How did this happen? How did I end up being fucked hard into my bed by my parasite?_

**"** **I am not a parasite!"**

"OH GOD!" Eddie whimpered, fisting at the bedsheets as Venom's hand fisted at his brown hair and pressed his left cheek firmly into the bed. Holding him down, showing his dominance over the defenceless human, Venom fucked him even harder. The slapping sound against his ass, the mixed moans in the air and the pleasant way Venom was stretching and filling him up…It was no wonder that the increased frenzied pace had Eddie screaming into the mattress and juddering as he came. **"You** ** _know_** **how you got here."** The hips pressed to his ass stilled, for now. Venom was panting and the hand in his hair stroke down his nape. He caressed his back, tenderly worshipping his toned muscles and the dip of his spine. **"You know, Eddie. The way I make you feel. How** ** _we_** **feel. Just like you know that** ** _that_** **isn't the first time you'll cum with me inside you."**

"You're always inside me." Eddie panted against the bed, inhaling sharply as Venom gave him a warning thrust.

 **"** **Yes I am. I will** ** _always_** **be inside you.** ** _Always_** **Eddie."** He trembled as a tongue licked at his cheek from behind, and a strong hand slipped around the human's hip bone and up his ribs to tease circles around his nipple. **"We are one, and we will always be together. Like…"**

"Fuck!" Another thrust.

 **"** **This."** His tongue traced the shell of Eddie's ear and he rolled his hips forward at a hungry pace. **"OOooooooh Eddie. You are a perfect host. Being inside you is fun, but doing this to your body makes both feel** ** _so good."_**

"A-AH!" Eddie howled and flung his hands up to brace against the headboard once more. Venom took hold of Eddie's hips and raised them up high. "A-n-no Venom it's too deep I-"

 **"** **I know what you can take Eddie. Don't worry. We can heal any wound. Including how sore we're going to make your ass before we're done."** Eddie couldn't see it, but he could _hear_ the smirk in the tone of Venom's voice. **Let's aim for at least one more orgasm, shall we? So you can sleep like a kitten tonight."**

 _Oh yeah. That's how I got in this position. I remember now._ **"** **Less reminiscing, more begging for my cock Eddie."** Venom cackled and spanked his host's right ass cheek whilst buried to the hilt. To his shame this made Eddie moan and arch his back against him. **"We both like it when you beg."** Another spank on the other cheek, and Eddie panted with his mouth wide open. He was hard again, his prostrate throbbing from all the 'attention', and Venom knew it. The hand tweaking his nipple crept down and took hold of his smooth length. It was slick from the semen of his first orgasm, but that didn't seem to put Venom off. **"Beg to come again Eddie. Beg."**

"O-oh f-fuck I, it's just, I, I'm, fuck I-I."

**"** **That's not begging Eddie. Now you'll have to be punished."**

"NO!" Eddie was dragged down the bed. Out of fear for what being 'punished' would look like, and being forced up onto his hands and knees, Eddie decided begging would be a survival tactic here. He felt so vulnerable, with his ass up and Venom's right hand still firmly holding his erection. "Please! Please let me cum! D-Don't punish me Venom please? You're such a good symbiote. Please be good to me?" Venom chuckled and pressed his chest Eddie's back. He kept his hips pressed to Eddie's for now, but his hand stroked Eddie's cock with tenderness. He nuzzled at Eddie's nape and hummed through his smirk.

 **"** **Good host. That's what I like to hear. I** ** _am_** **a good symbiote, and I'm going to be so good to you."** Both hands took hold of Eddie's hips and two tendrils slithered out of Venom's back. One coiled several times around his throbbing pink cock, and the other snaked up his firm chest to tease across his nipples. _Ooooooooh that feels so good..._ Finally Venom rolled his hips into Eddie's ass, resuming the delicious friction of his thick black cock shaped tendril inside of his Host. He paid extra attention to Eddie's prostrate, using their bond to know exactly what angle to thrust at to increase the delirious friction against it. **"There we go. Oh yes. We're both going to cum, so very soon. Together. True symbiosis. Cum with me Eddie. Cum with me."** Eddie howled with desperate need, clawing at the bed and rocking back on his knees to meet each thrust. **"Say it Eddie. Say it."** He snarled and fucked him even harder. **"Say it!"** He gripped his hips so tightly his claws drew blood. **"Say my name Eddie!"**

"OH VENOM!"

They both came with laboured breathing, the milked rolling of hips and cries of wanton delight to the air. The intense pooling of pleasure sparked through his body, like electric, pulsing and throbbing through him. Eddie came again, hard, and soiled his bedsheets for the second time that night. He trembled from the force of his orgasm, and almost fell forward into his own ejaculate.

 **"** **I've got you."** Venom wrapped his arms and tendrils around his host and lifted him up like a bride, panting and looking up through his lashes at his alien lover. **"You just catch you breath. I'll change the sheets and you can get some rest. Some nice deep sleep. You deserve it, working so hard to make this city a better place."**

"…we…really did that." Eddie gulped and ran a hand back through his brown hair, looking up into flaming white eyes and pressed to a firm black chest.

 **"** **We did."** He chuckled deeply, his tendrils making easy work of changing the bedding as they shared an intimate moment. **"And we will again, and again, and again. As often as you need or want it. I enjoy making you feel good Eddie."** He leaned his mighty man eating face to press their foreheads together, not put off by the sheen of sweat Eddie was sporting. **"Making** ** _us_** **feel good."** He leaned back to look at his stunned lover and smirked a toothy grin. **"But just to be clear? This as always going to happen. You wanted this. You were thinking about how you ended up beneath us with our cock inside you?"**

"…yeah?" Venom giggled and licked at Eddie's cheek.

 **"** **We are your symbiote, and you are our perfect host. We see to each other's needs. For example?"** Venom crawled onto the newly made bed and spooned Eddie against him, fused to his side despite looking separate for the time being. **"You share your body and life with us, and let us** ** _eat_** **bad guys when we are hungry."** He teetered with mirth and stroked Eddie's stunned face. **"We heal you whenever you we get hurt and do everything we can to take care of your needs."**

"And that _includes_ mounting my ass?"

 **"** **That includes tending to your sexual frustration and easing your attempts to rest and sleep."** Venom grinned for a moment at him, and then his expression became deadly serious. **"I love you Eddie. I wouldn't have abandoned my mission and my people for you had I felt anything less than complete obsession with you."**

Eddie's eyes widened at the admission. If he thought about it enough…Eddie had known how Venom felt about him for a while now. Yet somehow hearing the Symbiote _say_ it…made it real. **"Don't worry. I know your heart is still mending Eddie. But that's the great thing about being my host. We will be together forever. There is no rush to reply. We know how you feel, better than _you_ do." **

"I…but I…"

Venom's lips sealed over his teeth and pressed to Eddies. There was a moment of hesitation, and a flash back to when his symbiote was riding Anne's ass and kissed him _just_ like this…before he thought 'fuck it', and opened his mouth to his alien lover. Eddie was broken goods. He wasn't ready to say 'I love you', but he'd admit that he and Venom were lovers. At least that. Venom moaned and slid his tongue into Eddie's mouth, putting the finishing touches on Eddie's realisation that _Venom_ had been the one to kiss him before, not Anne. _He wanted me as far back as that?_

 **"** **Longer."** Venom moaned into the kiss and stroked his face. **"More kissing less thinking Eddie. Oh, and if you get hard again? I'm going to swallow your cock until you cum. Just warning you."** His grin was wicked and he overtly licked at his lips at Eddie, his hand squeezing at his ass. **"Then I'm fucking you again."**

"How romantic?" Eddie chuckled and lifted his hands to hold onto Venom's strong shoulders. "What if I decide to play hard to get and I'm 'tired'?"

 **"…** **we're inside you so…you can't lie to us?"** Venom raised a brow at Eddie and then shrugged. **"Besides, I wasn't asking you. I was** ** _warning_** **you."** That devilish grin returned and he danced his fingertips down Eddie's navel. **"'If' you get hard again, your cock and ass are** ** _mine_** **."**

"Th-that's not fair!" Eddie inhaled sharply and pressed his hands to Eddie's chest. The alien had his hand wrapped around his semi hard cock and was pumping him teasingly.

**"** **Since** **_when_ ** **have I ever played fair?"**

_That's true. Venom never did play fair. He never asked either. Just like the first time he helped himself to my body…and then my cock…_ **"** **O-ow? Someone's hard again. Lay back and enjoy the fact my kind don't suffer from a gag reflex. I'm going swallow you all the way back."**

_Yeah…just like the first time…_


	2. 2

_Several months earlier…_

 

**“Eddie, more chocolate sauce.”**

“I think that’s enough buddy.” Eddie chuckled and put the bottle down to start cutting up the waffles with his knife and fork. A second later a black tendril arched over his left shoulder with the sauce bottle, and squeezed another large dollop onto the waffle. “Hay? I’ve got to eat this diabetic nightmare. You want a fat host?”

 **“You won’t get fat. We burn off your excess calories. We need them. So more chocolate.”** Another dollop. **“There. Better. Now eat up and feed us.”** Eddie exhaled deeply and felt nauseous just looking at the plate.

“Buddy I can’t take this supper sweet tooth of yours. I’m a savoury guy.”

**“…put salt on it?”**

“put…put salt on it he says.” Eddie chuckled, amused by his symbiote and turning to look over his right shoulder at the flaming white eyes of Venom. “You’re hilarious.”

 **“Thank you!”** He grinned wildly, and with a grimace Eddie shoved the first piece of chocolate flavoured, chocolate covered waffle into his mouth. It was sickly sweet, and he struggled to make himself swallow it. **“…let’s go out for hotdogs after this. Something savoury to make you feel better. You know I love chocolate Eddie.”**

“Mmm hmm.” Eddie rolled his blue eyes and chewed the second piece. Slowly, and with no real desire to swallow it. “Yeah that sounds good. I can take some laundry out to clean too. Oh, and I could swing past Mrs Chen’s place. Make sure no one is bother her.”

**“And if they are, we can eat their brains.”**

 

Eddie clanged his cutlery down on the plate and raised a brow at his symbiote. **“…probably should have waited until after you finished your breakfast before talking of brains, right?”**

“Yeah. You know talk of cannibalism ruins my appetite.” He huffed. How many times had he had this same conversation with Venom? It never stopped him. It was lie he had no filter. Venom thought it, he said it.

 **“Well that’s great!”** Venom nodded furiously over his shoulder. **“We aren’t human, so it’s not cannibalism! More like we’re a predator making a meal out of the lesser species.”**

“Hay! I’m a member of that ‘lesser species’.” Eddie huffed and got up from the kitchen table, taking the plate of partially eaten food over to the dustbin.

**“No you’re not. You’re our other. You are above all the humans on this planet.”**

“Sure.” Eddie prepared to tip the chocolaty mess into the bin.

**“Wait! I want to eat that!”**

“Well I don’t.”

**“But I do!”**

 

Venom enveloped Eddie and shifted into their shared form. He brought the plate up high, opened his jaws wide and swallowed the waffles hole. The moment the ‘gulp’ had finished, he receded and Eddie stood there holding the bridge of his nose. **“There. Not wasted.”** Venom’s head arched over his shoulder and nodded eagerly. **“You’re welcome.”**

“I’m _welcome?_ What for? I didn’t want to eat it and you just forced me to. Again.” Eddie felt his blood boiling.

 

If it wasn’t what he ate, or when he slept, it was what he put on TV or even if he answered the phone or not. Venom was always there, always doing whatever the hell he wanted, with no regard for the way Eddie whined at him.

**“But-”**

“You can’t just take over like that.” Eddie huffed, having had this conversation over and over again. “Not if you want us to be equal partners in this…whatever we have. You said you did. So you can’t just take over like that.”

**“But we were-”**

“Forget it.” Eddie grumbled, knowing he’d never convince Venom that he should ‘ask’ first. He wasn’t in the mood for another snarling match, so he bottled up his rage…“Let’s just go take the laundry out, check in on Mrs Chen and get a hotdog.”

 **“Five hotdogs!”** Venom nodded by his side as Eddie grabbed his jacket and headed for the front door. **“One for each finger on your hand Eddie. We could dangle them out of our mouth like teeth! That would cheer you up, right?”**

“Cheer me up?”  Eddie cleared his throat and nodded at Venom’s head. This signalled for him to retreat into his back once more so no one else would know he had an alien symbiote playing shotgun to his body. “I don’t need cheering up.” He opened the door and headed down the stairs to the front door. “I would _just_ like you to stop taking over like that. Think about how I _feel_? I told you didn’t want to eat the pancakes with all that chocolate and you added more anyway. I didn’t want to eat it, and you just took over and forced it down our throat.” **But Eddie? I was just-** “Would it _kill_ you to take a moment and think about _my_ needs for a change.” **…your needs?** “Yeah. My needs.” He thrust his hands at his chest, still walking. “Think about it? I compromise with you _all the time.”_ Eddie walked out the front door with his hands in his jacket pockets. He ignored the glances he got for talking to ‘himself’ as he walked down the street. “I share my body with you. I share my every waking moment with you. It’s Eddie and Venom hour, every hour.” He sighed and palmed his face. “I don’t want to eat _long pig_ , but I let you if they’re bad guys.” Eddie released his face and gestured with the hand. “Compromise. When a middle ground is reached and agreed on. But I’ve never forced you to do anything you don’t want to, right?” **…guess not…** “Exactly. It’s not too much to ask _you_ to think about me for a change. I know what you need. The _other_ meat. I let you do that to bad people and ask that you leave the good ones alone.” He held the back of his neck, so tired of talking to Venom like a brick wall. “Please don’t talk about _that_ when I’m eating. You know it makes me nauseous. Please don’t take over without asking or agreeing it with me first. But what about my needs Venom? Do you ever think about what I need?” **We killed Riot so your kind wouldn’t get predated on and wiped out? Does that count?** Venom snarled in his head, making Eddie’s mood go from dejected and desperate, to pissed off. “You know what? Never mind.” Eddie huffed deeply and hunched his shoulders, losing patience with his stroppy Symbiote. “Why do I waste my breath?” he walked into Mrs Chen’s corner store and marched to the till. “Everything good here?”

“Yes Eddie.” She smiled at him warmly. “Since you and your inner self became aligned and punished that wicked man, I have actually been able to pay my bills and have some spare to save up!” She was in a good mood…Eddie was about to ruin that for her.

“Great news.” Eddie should have left it there, but he was so angry his temper spilled over. “And I’m not _aligned_ with my ‘inner self’. I’m pissed at my _parasite._ I just don’t mind him snapping his fangs at someone who puts you in danger. Because _I_ can compromise. So you let me know if anyone else comes round so I can unleash him. He likes to take over and do horrible things after all. No matter how it makes _me feel_ to swallow a human head.” **…Eddie? Are you upset with me?** The very fact that the alien sounded _confused_ by his host’s ranting, angered Eddie even more.  It was like he hadn’t been listening at all. “Of course I _am?!”_

“Oh…I…?”  She didn’t know what to say, and Eddie was on the war path.

“Sorry. Like I said? I’m pissed with my para-” **I am _not_ a parasite! **“Yes you are! Parasites _take take take._ Where’s the give? You keep me alive and healthy, but that’s just so I can be your _meat suit.”_ Eddie ignored the look on Mrs Chen’s expression and he turned to march out of her store. “You save my race, _sure_ , but that’s only because you’re a _loser_ on your planet and you’d be _awesome_ here. That’s what you told me, remember?” **I also told you I decided to help you, because of you.** “Yeah. So you could keep your free ride.” **Eddie that’s not-** “You’ve never done anything for my sake Venom. Not one damn thing!” He hissed to the air and clenched his fists in his pockets. **I sacrificed my LIFE for you when the fire from that rocket came down on us!**

Venom roared in Eddie’s mind, and he flinched, stopping his journey back to the apartment.  He absently realised he’d forgotten the laundry and had to go back. **I gave myself up to protect you Eddie. I died for you. It was blind luck that enough of me survived inside you to recover. I had no way of knowing that at the time. In that moment I gave my life for yours Eddie. I experienced incredible pain and what I thought was death, for you. _That’s_ what I did for your sake. **

 

Eddie folded his arms, ignoring how people passed by either side of him on the side walk. He exhaled deeply before replying to that.

“Yes you did. You did save my life. I can’t and won’t dispute that.” But he didn’t give up the bone he was chewing either. “One thing, one great thing, but just one. Ever since, you’ve been treating me like your possession to use and abuse without any thought about how that would affect me. How that would make me feel?” Eddie pointed to his own chest as he walked towards his apartment building again. “You saved my life, I know. But does that mean I have to let you do whatever you please to me after the fact? Taking over whenever you want? Dictating what I eat? Demanding what channel we watch? You _barely_ let me do my job, and that’s only because I explained that’s how I pay the bills and buy the food you like. It’s been 5 months now Venom. That’s more than long enough for you to get to know me, and understand when I’m unhappy. Yet I don’t remember ever doing anything to upset _you.”_ **You’re upsetting me now.** “Well that’s too bad.” Eddie pressed his code into the keypad to enter the apartment building and stormed up the stairs.  “If the only time I’ve _ever_ upset you, is when I tell you how you’re being _unfair_ to me, then that’s not bad really.” He pushed his apartment door open and was fully prepared to just grab his laundry bag from his basket and march straight back out.

 

Venom had other plans.

 

Black tendrils shot out and yanked the host against the living room wall. Arms and legs spread, body prone, and Venom extended his head out from Eddie’s back to project over his shoulder. He then turned to face Eddie with a snarl. He opened his toothy mouth to let his anger loose, but Eddie beat him to it.

 

Not this time. 

 

This time _Eddie_ would have his say before the symbiote could threaten him. “And here we go again!” Eddie leaned forward against his black restraints and gave Venom a snarl of his own. “You don’t like something, you manhandle me and take over. You think I _like_ being thrown around like a damn ragdoll?” Venom’s mouth shut and his flaming white eyes widened with shock. Eddie was _really_ upset with him! “I am a person! I am not a thing to be put on like a pair of shoes for you to walk around in! I’ve been _so_ patient, but this isn’t fair Venom! I’m not asking for much here. Just some consideration. Some compromise. Just some thought about how _I_ feel for _once.”_ Eddie sighed with defeat. _What’s the use? He’d have to care how I felt to do any of that._ He thought it before he could stop himself. After all? Venom was in head. Nothing he thought was private anymore.

 **“…I… _do_ care Eddie. I _do_ care how you feel. I just…I…” **Venom’s mouth shut and he looked away from his host, like the sight of him was painful. **“…you think I don’t care about you?”**

“Whatever. Five months. You’re not going to change. Just put me down so I can take out the damn laundry.” Eddie closed his eyes and wallowed in the thought that _this_ was his life now. Sure he had the Eddie Brock show again, his career back on track…but what else did he have? He used to be a big shot, happier than life move maker. He had Anne’s heart and her hand ready to marry him. They were going to get hitched, have the big house and kids that he’d always wanted, but more than that, he missed her. Having that one person who completely gets you. Cares so much about you they can’t think about anything but smiling when you walk into the room. Deep unconditional love, like he had for her. Sure he wasn’t in the bottom of the pit of despair anymore, but he wasn’t at the top and poised to clime out yet either.

 **“Anne doesn’t love you.”** Venom pulled Eddie out of his stupor and was _frowning_ at him. An expression he’d never seen on the alien’s wicked face before. **“Five months you’ve kept going back there and she keeps leaving you on her porch to go back into _your_ old house, and fuck Doctor arsehole Dan. Anne doesn’t love you.” ** “Don’t you think I know that?!” Eddie snarled at Venom’s cruel words. He was already low, and bringing up Anne like that was just kicking him whilst he was down. “That’s why I haven’t been round there for three weeks. We both saw the engagement ring on her finger. She’s moved on. I have too. I’ve moved into this place, where I’m the captive of an alien that I thought gave up his evil mission because he’d become my damn friend.” Eddie chuckled, but he was _not_ happy. “When I’m just a meaty glove for you to shove chocolate in your face and change the channel for you.”

**“…Eddie…stop it.”**

“That makes me the biggest loser of them all huh? So desperate for a connection, _any connection,_ that it takes me five months to realise that you’re using me.” _I am so pathetic. Listen to me? Bitching like a teenage girl about friendship. God I’m lonely. God I need a fucking beer._

 **“Stop it.”** Venom tensed his jaw and pursed his lips together. **“Just-just stop it!”** He snarled close to Eddie’s face, but this little human didn’t give a shit anymore.

“Stop what?” Eddie huffed and waved his hands, his wrists still being held to the wall. “Oh, am I not allowed to tell you how I feel anymore? I thought this wouldn’t be news to you, since you _live in my head_.”

**“It’s not news to me. But it hurts more when you say it. When you mean it like this. Not just as niggling doubts but dark certainty.”**

“So?” Eddie grit his teeth. Venom snarled in his face, teeth bared and his tongue visible as he hissed at him.

**“So it _hurts_ us. We don’t want to feel this way.”**

“Well gee, how about you try not to use me so damn much and be _nice_ to me for a change?” Venom growled even louder, but Eddie wouldn’t back down. “No more hijacking my body without asking. No more forcing me to eat sugary shit without asking. Don’t demand. Compromise. Parasites take. Symbiotes _share_.”

 

Venom stared at him, panting with his fangs bared and Eddie kept his hard ass persona. It surprised the human that Venom caved first, and so completely. His tongue and teeth were hidden behind his thick black lips and he narrowed his flaming white yes. He was frowning again.

**“I knew you were unhappy Eddie. I knew you needed cheering up. I thought it was because of Anna. Not because of _me_ …I…I _do_ care about you Eddie. I…I _do_ care about how you feel.” **

Eddie flinched when Venom sniffled, closed his flaming white eyes and pressed his forehead to his. **“I’m sorry Eddie. I’ll do better. Please don’t be upset with me anymore. It hurts.”** He was lowered to his feet and the tendrils that once restrained him wrapped all around Eddie. Around his legs, his waist, and chest, even his biceps. Eddie could just about bend his elbows to use his hands, and that was about it. **“I’ll ask from now on. I thought I’d save you wasting food and money if I just ate the waffles, but I shouldn’t have forced you to eat them. I’m grateful for the bad guy food.”** Venom pressed his mouth against his neck, whimpering, and instinctively Eddie raised his hands to hold Venom by _his_ ‘neck’. **“You’re not in the pit of despair Eddie. I pulled you out, just like you pulled me out. I’m sorry for making you feel used. I’m so sorry. Please don’t be mad anymore. I’ll make it up to you. We’ll eat nothing but savoury food from now on. I’ll take better care of you Eddie. I promise.”**

“…well…that’s all I’m asking for. Some consideration. I can still eat sweet stuff for you big guy, but not every single meal? Compromise, remember?” Venom just held him and nodded against Eddie’s neck. “Ok. Ok buddy. If you mean this, then I can forgive you and we can move on. But you have to mean it.”

 **“I do Eddie. You mean everything to me.”** Venom leaned back and looked at Eddie with such determination. **“I promise I’ll see to your needs from now on.”** He started nodding as he spoke to the brunette. **“I’ll take better care of you Eddie. Our precious other.”**

“Well ok but-”

 

Eddie’s eyes opened wide. He was more than simply shocked when Venom pressed his mouth to Eddie’s in a _kiss._ The firm feel of his thick black lips, the warmth of him, but no intrusive tongue, made this feel very tender. Slowly Venom pulled back and watched Eddie’s flustered face with trepidation. The awkward silence between them made the human clear his throat. “…erm…?” _…he just kissed me…?_

 **“…was that weird?”** Venom inclined his head to one side, waiting for Eddie’s verdict.

“Yeah a bit.” Eddie chuckled and shrugged it off. _Aliens play by different social norms, clearly. Better to just move on and change the subject._ “Hay? How about we take that laundry and get some hotdogs? If they sell cotton candy we’ll buy a _small_ bag. Alright?” The unreadable stare brightened into a smile at the suggestion.

 **“Thank you Eddie.”** Venom nodded eagerly. **“I hope that this is our last fight. I don’t like when we argue. And that was very painful.”**

“I hope it’s the last time too buddy. Now let’s keep to our promises and move on.” Eddie nodded down to the _many_ tendrils still ensnaring him. “But I’m not taking us _anywhere_ until you untangle us.”

 **“Oh. Right.”** Venom retracted the tendrils and completely shrank back into his body. **…I love you Eddie.**

“Love you too big guy.” Eddie chuckled and rolled his dark blue eyes. _I can handle affectionate Venom. In fact I prefer affectionate Venom to angry dictator Venom._ “Laundry, hotdogs and candy floss.” **I hope they do blueberry!**


	3. 3

_3 days later._     

 

**“Eddie?”**

“Yeah buddy?”

**“I have a question.”**

“…oh boy.” Eddie chuckled and finished pouring them a cup of coffee. He liked it black, but now had two sugars in for Venom. He also had a bowl of cornflakes. A nice normal breakfast. “Normally I end up either embarrassed or filled with regret when I indulge one of your questions, but alright. I’ll bite. What do you want to know Venom?” He carried their breakfast to the table and sat down, his paper open and blowing on his coffee.

 **“…I don’t want to upset you Eddie. Never mind.”** Eddie sighed, put his mug down, folded his arms and turned to look over his left shoulder at his symbiote. His grinning face pretended to be looking at the newspaper, even thought they _both_ knew Eddie was looking at him.

“Come on. I didn’t mean to sound like an ass. You can ask me whatever you want to know. Embarrassing or regrettably or whatever.” Slowly Venom turned to look at him, flaming eyes narrowed sceptically.

**“It’s something I think you will find embarrassing Eddie, but it affects us, so I’ve wanted to ask for a while.”**

“Ok. In that case you should _definitely_ ask.” Eddie turned in his seat to face him openly and patiently. “Go on Venom. What do you want to know?” When venom still looked at him warily, Eddie decided to speed things alone. “Come on. Don’t be a pussy.” Eddie smirked, throwing the symbiote’s usual taunt back at him. It worked though, as he chuckled and nodded at his host.

**“Alright. Something happens to your penis while you sleep. You get hard for hours, and your unconscious mind becomes difficult to ignore. Loud, hungry, and not for food. Sometimes you ejaculate, sometimes you don’t. Sometimes you’re still hard when you wake up, but you ignore it. Why does this happen?”**

Eddie’s eyes widened and he folded his arms. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, and then cupped his right hand over his lower face. Venom huffed and shook his head. **“You told me to ask. You said I should.”**

“Yes.” Eddie cleared his throat and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “Yes and I can see why… _that_ would…ah…be strange for you. Well, you see, it’s _natural_ for a mature male to sometimes get…blood flow to their junk because they’re dreaming of something arousing. Sometimes it’s due to sexual frustration…pent up…ah…need? Or it’s because of hormones and shit like that.” Eddie cleared his throat. He _had_ noticed that the frequency of wet dreams he’d been having had gone up these last few months. He’d not had sex for nearly half a year now, and he hadn’t masturbated for half that time because…well…he didn’t exactly have sole autonomy of his body anymore. “How do you know it’s happening by the way?” Eddie turned the tide of the conversation back onto Venom. “I mean, we’re asleep when that happens. You said that sometimes I don’t cum so how do you know I’ve been hard at all?”

 **“You stay asleep when we become aroused. I do not.”** Eddie held his mouth again, his mind spinning at the implications of what his other just said.

“…so… _every_ time I...get an erection you feel and sense it?”

 **“Yes.”** Venom nodded. **“We are one, remember? We share this body now. When you are aroused, so am I. _We_ feel arousal. So yes, I wake up every time.” **

“I am _so_ sorry.” Eddie held the back of his neck and felt mortified. “That can’t be comfortable for you.” He couldn’t imagine being forced to feel someone else’s unconscious arousal. For hours he’d said. Eddie felt so guilty, especially as he couldn’t exactly stop his unconscious body from having a boner and a wet dream.

 **“It isn’t. Being aroused for so long without release.”** He sighed and shook his fierce head at Eddie. **“It’s annoying because it happens when you’re asleep. It wouldn’t be so frustrating if you were awake.”**

_I shouldn’t ask. Don’t ask him what he means by that. Don’t do it Eddie don’t-_

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t it be so bad if I was awake?” Eddie couldn’t stop himself. He was a naturally and relentlessly curious man. Thus why he was such a canny reporter. Venom looked him right in the eye and didn’t hesitate with his response.

 **“Isn’t that obvious? Because then we can toss one off, cum, and get a good night’s sleep.”** Venom nodded at him.

“Oh.” Eddie averted his blue eyes to look down at his coffee. He gulped,  and then slowly turned to look at his patiently waiting symbiote. “You’d…want to do that would you? For me to… _deal_ with my…problem?”

 **“Yeah, but you’re always asleep when it happens.”** Venom sighed with annoyance, only for his eyes widened and he nodded eagerly, like an idea had just come to him. **“I know what to do.”**

“You do?” Eddie sounded more than a tad worried.

**“Yes. You said it can be caused by hormones?”**

“Erm, it _can_ be, but-”

 **“I can stimulate your glands to make and secrete hormones. I can trigger release, and then I can go back to sleep Eddie. Leave it to me. If it happens again I’ll deal with it…if…that’s alright?”** Venom curved round to maintain Eddie’s eye line. **“I promised not to do anything to your body without permission. I need your permission Eddie.”**

“So just to be clear?” Eddie drummed his fingers on the table beside his now soggy bowl of cereal. “If I’m asleep and I become hard, you’re going to manipulate my glands, organs, whatever, to make me either cum or my erection to go down?”

 **“Yes.”** He nodded.

“And I’ll be asleep?”

 **“Yes. And then once we cum, I can go back to sleep as well.”** Venom groaned desperately. By his tone, Eddie could almost imagine the symbiote clasping his hands together and begging.

“Wow. Just how long has this been going on for buddy?” He chuckled, past the embarrassment now.

 **“Months.”** Venom frowned.

“Oh man.” Eddie chuckled with his arms folded and his shoulders bouncing. “Dude, I’m sorry. Wait, if you didn’t ask me about this, and this has been waking you up for months, then you could have been _harassed_ by my boner for…years?”

 

Venom let his head thunk on the table, and Eddie couldn’t stop sniggering. He sipped his coffee and watched as Venom slowly lifted his head back up. “Relax buddy. We’re still learning how to happily cohabit in my body. I wouldn’t want my bodily functions to give you sleepless nights. Ahem.” Eddie sipped his coffee and nodded with an amused grin at his symbiote. “Consider yourself being given _full permission_ to deal with my sleeping boners.”

 **“Thank you.”** Venom groaned with relief. **“Now let’s go watch something violent on TV. Or go be violent to bad guys. Oooo, eat your break fast so we can go out and find some long pig.”** Venom grinned and licked at his teeth.

“Long pi-oh _man_.” Eddie grimaced. “I knew it was a bad idea letting you watch the horror channel.” He shuddered but tucked into his breakfast anyway. “Alright. But we need to go shopping on the way back.”

**“Mrs Chen’s?”**

“Mrs Chen’s.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eddie groaned, still half asleep and turned his head to the left. He was in that moment of mental transition. From deep unconsciousness to light sleep. Were the world of lucidity was still warped by the mystery of the unconscious mind, but he was becoming aware. At the precipice of becoming conscious enough to remember the strange bleeding of colours and faces, bizarre conversations and tingling of the mind.

 

Eddie dopily smiled through his stupor and shifted pleasantly. _That’s nice. Mmmm…_ the sensation of wetness came to him. Warm, all surrounding and controlling. There was a strength to the way he felt. A pressure…a need…

 

Eddie nestled in the mattress, comfortable and yet restless. The feeling of pleasure started to build and ebb through him. Eddie’s tongue came out to taste at his lips, parting them and his breathing becoming broken. His mind came closer to the surface of waking, and his hands gripped at the sheets beside him.

 

Throbbing, pulsing, writhing and clawing to escape. _Mmmm like this dream…close…so nice…warm…_

 

The slick twisting around his cock was now distinct. _…not dreamt about getting head in a while…wow…never remember it being this good…_

The mouth in his dream was very talented. Clearly the chic had no gag reflex as he was swallowed right down to the base. It was warm, wet and tight. Eddie’s hips started to tip up into the hot cavern, trembling and frothing at the edges of his waking mind. _That’s some tongue._ Eddie could feel the throbbing head of his cock deeply pressing to the back of a throat. Hollowed cheeks applied pressure so sinfully around his length, he almost didn’t notice the dragging of a tongue up and down his cock. _Mmm…up and down…and around…all around?_ Eddie’s brows furrowed with confusion. He found enough of his focus to realise that the wet appendage was all encompassing. Not one sliver of silky flesh wasn’t being caressed by sinful undulation. It felt so good, and so unnatural, that Eddie finally broke through the veil of sleep and became fully awake. His blue eyes widened, his body was trembling and he panted as he fully took in what was happening to him.

 

His eyes knew what he would find before he found the courage to lean up on his left elbow and reach his right hand down to lift up his bed sheet. What he saw there made his mouth open and his mind stall. Even though part of him knew all along what his devious symbiote was up to…seeing that black mass suckling at his cock with wanton abandon _still_ shocked him still. Venom’s head and neck had manifested with thick tendrils coming out from his hips and thighs. His flaming white eyes were like slits and he looked all consumed with the act of gorging on Eddie’s cock. Up and down, suckling and drawing his foreskin back and forth. Eddie could feel the end of the symbiote’s tongue swirling over his throbbing crown. It was just too much to take in. The sight of Venom swallowing him down and the molten feeling of it all around his length.  

 

What didn’t help Eddie take hold of his sanity in time to react, was his body chose _that moment_ to plummet into the pit of desire. He cried out as the hardest orgasm he’d ever had blossomed through him. Eddie whined with the delirious delight. He shuddered and keened against the bed. With a grunt he arched his head back and saw white for just a second. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat, he was panting, and he swore under his breath as he rode every delicious wave of his orgasm. Eddie licked his lips and hummed, lolling his head back forward and blinking his blue eyes at Venom.

 

He watched as Venom’s ‘throat’ gulped down Eddie’s cum with three pulses of his neck.

“Gnn.” Eddie chewed a noise in his mouth as Venom’s tongue uncoiled and slid up his length to release him. Venom licked at his own lips, and with a soft ‘shwip’ his teeth emerged from his gums once more.

 

Venom’s eyes widened and he lifted his head up to be level with Eddie’s. They stared at each other for a moment, neither sure what to say. Or at least, until Venom couldn’t take the silence anymore.

 **“Eddie? Before you have a bitch fit, you _said_ I could deal with your erection. So I dealt with it.” **Venom nodded, like that was all the explanation he needed to give.

And just like that Eddie’s mind was shifted from mental stupor mode, to batshit rage mode.

“You fucking WHAT?! I-you-dude?!?” Eddie dragged himself up the bed to sit against the headboard and fisted the sheet across his lap. Venom slithered up from his lower body to arch out of the left of Eddie’s waist. “Shit for brains?!?! We agreed you could mess with my _hormones,_ not my dick!”

 **“Oh don’t be a pussy.”** Venom snarled.

“Don’t be a-” Eddie was about to lose his mind.

 **“Eddie.”**  Venom snapped so close to Eddie’s face it made him flinch back and lose confidence. He knew that tone. It was the same way Venom used to speak to him when they first met. Deep, unwavering and dominating. **“We were in need of release. We have been in need of it for months. This last month your unfulfilled desires have _plagued_ us.” **

For a heavy moment Eddie warily regarded Venom, and the symbiote seemed to notice after a moment and he shut his mouth, and his flaming eyes narrowed. **“Eddie…I promised not to do anything to you without your permission after our last fight. You said I could make you cum. I made us feel good Eddie. So we can rest and relax. So we can sleep.”** Eddie tensed when Venom nudged his forehead into his cheek. **“…go to sleep Eddie. I’ll help you drift off. Good hormones. Lay back.”**

Eddie shuffled down as Venom nuzzled him back down. Once laid flat, and still rather tense, Venom’s tendrils slithered out of Eddie’s sides to pull the bedsheets up and tucked them both in together. The symbiote moved across his body to nestle his head on the pillow above Eddie’s. So his chin came to rest on Eddie’s thick brown hair.

 

 _Something has definitely shifted here. He normally sleeps inside me. But now we’re snuggling?_ **“…but you like it Eddie. You like being held. Like this.”** Venom hummed deeply and his tendrils embraced his other. **“Yeah you do. Now relax and get some rest.”**

 

Eddie thought it would be easier said than done, but once he peered up and saw Venom had his eyes closed to slits, he _did_ relax. He _did_ feel better. His mind tried to process what had just happened; what Venom had just done to him, even as the exhaustion and after orgasm bliss soothed him close to sleep again. 

 

_That was…like masturbating…right? It’s our body now…to Venom it’s the same thing as having a wank. Just self pleasure for release…wasn’t sex…we didn’t just…do it…right? _


End file.
